Aunts in jlu
by TheWitch243
Summary: Giving the story to adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Haaaaaaah,you fell in my trap, this story is lame!**

 ***two girls walk in, one with pink hair and blue eye's and one with purple hair and brown eye's***

 **Pink: I don't think is lame.**

 **Purple: me too**

 **Me : Thanks...What is your names?**

 **pink:Lucy**

 **Purple: Susan**

 **Me:OK, I don't own nothing . Girls, lets go .Oh, and by the way:**

 **-ww=Wonder woman**

 **Diana=ww jlu**

 **-hw=Hawkwoman**

 **Shay=hg jlu**

 **-BC=Black Canary**

 **Dinah=BC jlu**

* * *

 **Wally P.O.V.**

It was a normal day( as much normal you can get being from another universe hero) until my aunts appeared from a blue portal(my Au).They are , unconscious,so I did the most logical thing to do I put them in the gest room.

That's why I'm, after 5 hours, waiting to my aunts figures to wake up.

Until the bed room door hits the wall.

"Who are you?!" Questioned ww.

"Um...you see its -" I tried but I was interrupted by hw.

"Fast, what was the first thing you did when you meet the league?" she tested

"I said that was awesome being there and I didn't stop talking." I said, _wow, I really talked to much_ , I though.

"Wally!" they screamed while puling me to a smother hug.

"Guys I-" my com buzz"Flash here".

"Huh?" They said.

 _"Flash,we are getting very radiation from your house, something happened?"_ Ask Mr. Terrific.

"No, every thing his fine here. Flash out." I lied, putting my com off.

"Flash?" Asked WW.

"Well, in this dimension I'm the flash." I said

* * *

 **Me:This is the end of the first chapter of this story, RR if you want more.**

 **Lucy: Oh, they will l, or I will do them.**

 **Susan: Lucy, just...Stop.**

 **Lucy*Singh *OK.**

 **Three:RR and BYE!**


	2. chapter 2

**Me:I will continue the story even if you, person who is reading, don't want to ,maybe exist more people that want than you think.**

 **Lucy:YUP!**

 **Me: And with my follow two friends we will win.**

 **Lucy: Go girl!**

 **Me:And we will not stop until** **that happened!**

 ***Susan walks win***

 **Susan: What are you doing?**

 **ML: Revolution versus the haters.**

 **Susan:Uhhhh...OK?**

 **MLS:She/ I don't own nothing.!**

 **WW P.O.V.:**

"WHAT!"We screamed .

" Calm down, jess,don't freak out "Wally said " Anyway, how do you even know that I was me, I mean, common, how do you know? "

"Batman put this scanner on my helmet to identical people from our universe and if they are clones, after a attack of a team that look like us but they were from another universe and they wanted the flash" hw explained "What was the name of the team really?"

"They call them selfs the ' Justice Lords ' " Said BC

Then, suddenly Wally eyes wide.

"Wally do you know who this people are?"asked BC.

"They are looking for me "he said .Before we could ask any further he blank out.

"Oh my god Wally!"Screamed hw"What do we do?"

"Pass me a cup of water !" screamed BC.

Then me and hw got up and go look for a cup . When I found one I put water on it and pass to BC.

Then she threw the water to him .He jolts wake.

"Wally, when was the last time you ate?" I questioned.

"Before you came, that was five hours ago." He said.

"Wally!You know whit your metabolism you have to eat more than a normal human."said hw.

"Sorry, I was just worry about you" he defending himself.

"Here" I pass him a apple that I took from a basket of fruit." and how do you know them? And why do you think that they want you?"

"First:Maybe not be me, but how we meet maybe what they want like a vengeance, and two: Me and the justice league from this dimension meet them because they wanted to take over this dimension because it will be a 'better world' and they just took over theirs because thet their flash, who was also me, died.

 _"So exist_ _the possibility that they want you"_ said Batman by the com-link of hw.

 **Me:Cool now the people want more I have to do two chap's because that I won't post tomorrow.**

 **LS:we know**

 **MLS:RR, BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy:Hey gus because I.** _ **(into the multi-universe)**_ **and Susan** _ **are**_ **not capable to do the intro I will be doing it.**

 ***Susan walks in***

 **Susan:Lucy why is I. closed in the WC?**

 **Lucy:Because she still didn't have one intro in there.**

 **Susan: I will let her go.**

 **Lucy:NO!Wait!Maybe we can talk about this!?**

 **SL:SHE DOESN'T OWN NOTHING!**

 **Susan:P.S:Batman=yj Batman**

 **Bruce=jlu Batman**

* * *

 **HW P.O.V:**

Batman?"I said.

" What are you talking about there is no batman here"Wally said.

 _"Let them here me"_ Batman said.

I put my in a way that allowed the others to ear.

 _"I just a theory but it may be true"_ he said.

* * *

 **Watchtower:**

 **John P.O.V :**

"I don't know, that was to fast, even for him , and looked like someone said to him to say that." I commented with the rest of the league.

"His apartment was getting radiation before, it could be some experience e try to but now, maybe someone came in to is house" Shayera (Shay) said.

"You go see if he is with someone else and if he is OK and take him from there. End of the meeting." Bruce said. I could ear a hit of concern in is voice.

Everyone got out of the room except me and Shay.

"Sooo,aaaaaa...Is better if we go dress some civies." she said and we got out and go dress the civies .

When I end I was with a pair of black sun glasses green turtle neck,light brown pants and shoes.

I found Shay with her hair in a pony tail, a pair of black sun glasses, a purple T-shirt , black pants, dark brown soldier boots, a light brown jacket that goes to her knees.

 _She looks beautiful_ ,I tough, _What!No, I'm with Mary and I'm happy, she had a fiancée while being your girlfriend ,so stop._ "Hey"I said.

" Oh, hey John let's go see what happened to Wally "She said , I nodded.

So we got to the zeta beams.

* * *

 **BC P.O.V.:**

After Batman explained that he will try to create a portal to bring us back to our dimension and that we have to stay here for a while he hung up.

"Ok , we need some civies, Wally you think you can get us?"I asked,he nodded .I took a peace of paper and a pencil from a table and write my,hw and ww clothes and shoes numbers(we are the oldest girls in the league we got together many times an I kind of got to know this)" Here be fast"he nodded again.

After five minutes he was back.

"Sorry, I know that you will stay here for a while I got you some pairs of clothes" He said giving us the clothes."you can use the guest room that were you opened the door with force"

"Thanks, and sorry by the door"ww said. Then we walked to the guest room to change.

After a few minutes we got out.

Hw had a black short wig, blue contact lenses, a green T-shirt, blue jeans, a light brown jacket to the knees and light brown soldier boots.

Ww had a dark brown long curly wig, chocolate contact lenses, a red a-line dress to the knees and and black heels.

I had a redhead long wig, green contact lenses, a tank top,purple jeans and black soldier boots.

" Ok, we have the look, now we need names" Wally said.

"Willow White" ww said

"Helena Wing" hw continued.

"Bella Cry" I said, but before we could continue, someone knocked at the door.

Wally looked at us and go to opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys what are you doing here?" Wally asked to someone.

"Well we heard that something happened here so we wanted to check it out, so every thing is fine here ?" a man asked.

Before Wally could respond( and I stop myself) I asked:"Wally who is it?"Then a redhead woman and a black man revealed themselves. Putting themselves in front of Wally.

"Hello, I'm Kendra Saunders and this is John Stuart, we are Wally work friends .And you are?" the redhead woman ,Kendra asked (she had her hair in a pony tail,black sun glasses, a purple T-shirt, black pants, dark brown soldier boots, a light brown jacket that goes to her knees).On her left side was a black man,John ( with a pair of black sun glasses green turtle neck,light brown pants and shoes).

"Hello,we are Wally aunts .I'm Bella Cry, This is Helena Wing" I point to hw"and this is Willow White "I point to ww.

" Well ,nice to meet you"Kendra said putting her hand up to I shook,I did.

"So the names aren't West like Wally so what side did you came?" the dark skinner man, John, asked.

"We aren't really is aunts, is just is uncle bring him very often when he was a kid, so he became like a nephew to us" hw explained.

" 'kay" he said. "Well sorry for take you Wally ,but we came here too to got him to work. An accident happened in is area"

"Well okay let's go then." Wally said .When he was closing the door he make codes Morse saying _' go the PC and make fake I.D.'s '_.

* * *

 **Me:Finally I'm out! Sorry for not posting yesterday but I kind of had things to do so if you want more RR,BTW thanks Suz.** **Susan:No problem.** **Lucy:I hate you.** **MS:We hate you to.** **MSL:RR, AND BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy:I am back baby!**

 **Me:Lucy, I told you just this intro and other you can come.**

 **Lucy:But-.**

 **Susan:No buts,out.**

 ***Lucy walks out***

 **Susan:So what now?**

 **Me:you know girl.**

 **Both:1,2,3...SHE/ I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **Wally P.O.V.:**

"Guys I'm telling you, _I am fine_ .They are my aunts after all, why would they do that?" I asked them trying to get out of the med bay after _2_ hours (in flash uniform).

"Really, Flash .Understand this, you can tell us if they aren't" Superman said.

"He is telling the truth, they _are_ friends of his uncle" Said batman, walking in.

"See!"I said.

"But-"Shay started to say ,but was cut by a Bat-glare.

"Flash, you can go"he said, walking out.

* * *

 **Flash residence:**

 **Wally P.O.V.:**

When I opened the door to be greeted by my aunts.

"Hello Wally, we didn't see nothing in the news about one robbery, and yes we found the rings, so I presume that maybe be the civvie job"said ww punting a dozen of cupcakes in the table.

"No, it was the hero job , but the people that come and get me thought that you wanted to hurt me brought me to the med bay" I explained.

"Hey Wally, I guess you need to go, captain cold is robing a bank" said hw , looking to me from the cough.

"Okay,be back in a flash" I said going to dress the suit.

"Really, 'be back in a flash'."Said BC from the hall of the rooms.

I just smiled and got to go stop the robbery.

* * *

 **Me:You know I was thinking put ww,BC and hw like superheros.**

 **Lucy:Cool.**

 **Me: I wasn't talking to, Susan.**

 **Susan: Cool, and talk to L.**

 **Me:NEVER!**

 **MLS: R &R AND BYE.**


	5. Adoption

**Me:I'm giving this story to adoption, and BTW Lucy and Susan moved to another city**


End file.
